Chad's Pooch
by beccazsongs
Summary: Chad has a cute little dog that he can't take care of anymore. Why does he choose SONNY to take care of it for him? Channy, eventually. Sonny's adventures looking after a troublesome pooch : Story is much better than summary! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


**Hey guys! Sorry about taking so long to get this posted! I've had the flu for the past ten days, and I've been in real bad shape. But I'm better now, and I'm ready to write! **

**Hope y'all like it! I must say, I hope this idea has never been used before because I'm quite proud for coming up with it. This story probably won't be EXTREMELY long, but I mean, ya know. I had an idea that I felt I MUST share with you guys :D**

**As per usual… Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

Sonny's POV

I was hanging my costume in the closet in the prop house when HE barged in.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" I sighed, folding my arms across my chest. "Shouldn't you be off making "Mackenzie Magic?"

Chad stuck out his lower lip and made a face at me. "Ordinarily, YES, but I need a favor."

My eyebrows shot up. "What's this? Chad Dylan Cooper needs a favor from ME?" I asked, grinning cockily.

He gave me a look. "Look, Sonny, just hear me out, okay?" He turned in the entrance of the prop house and screamed down the hallway, "BART!"

A few seconds later, Chad's afro-haired friend came barreling into the prop house, holding a cute little mixed-breed dog.

"Awwwww," I cooed, rushing over to pet the adorable little thing. Hey, what can I say? I'm an animal lover!

"This is the favor I need from you," Chad sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "My dad's getting married tomorrow to some ditzy blonde chick who's allergic to dogs. I need somebody to take care of Phoebe, here, until they get divorced."

My mouth dropped open. "Divorced!? Chad, marriage is a lifelong commitment that two people make when they say 'I d-"

"Um, not with my dad," Chad interrupted, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "This'll be a few weeks. A month, tops, I promise."

I narrowed my eyes. "And you can't just hire someone else to take care of her because…?"

"Because…" Chad's voice trailed off, and his eyes danced all over the room, as though he were afraid to look at me. "Because I don't exactly… TRUST anyone else with her." Each word sounded like it pained him to say.

A thin smile spread over my lips. "So you trust me, eh?"

"NO," Chad snarled. "No, I just know that you're good with animals since you come from the home of the annual 'Pig Festival."

"Wisconsin is known for a lot more than its swine, Chad! We also have the corn festival, the pumpkin patch parade, the-"

"Yeah, um, not caring here, Sonny," Chad said, annoyed. "I just need you to take Phoebe, okay? I've had her since I was eight years old and I don't want to give her away." His eyes glazed over with fake actor tears. "Please?"

My lips curled in a disgusted grimace. So that's all I was to Chad, huh? Just someone to do him favors when he needed some help? Well I had had enough. Was I just going to stand there and let him boss me around? Was I going to do every little thing that Chad ever asked of me?

_Well today is the day_, I told myself. Today I am putting my foot down. No more doing favors for Chad. No more Miss Sonshine. No more-

"Fine, I'll do it," I groaned, taking the dog from Chad's arms. I cursed myself inwardly for giving in. _Geez, Monroe, what's your deal?_

I bit my lip, deciding to just live with the decision I made. "But he-"

"SHE!" Chad gasped incredulously, appalled that I could _possibly _forget the gender of his precious pooch.

"_SHE,_" I said through clenched teeth, "Better be armed with a bed and a whole container of food. I don't want to have to spend hundreds of dollars on..."

I looked down at the adorable little dog in my hands and my heart melted. She was so adorable. It was hard to stay mad at Chad for "dumping" her on me.

Chad's cheeks lit up. "Don't worry, Sonny, she will! And… thank you."

I grinned, surprised that he would even CONSIDER thanking me. "You're welcome, Chad."

*

Phoebe hopped down from the front seat of my convertible, leaving behind the bone that she had been chewing on. I reached into the backseat to grab her dog bed, food, leash, food and water dishes, and the "instruction manual" Chad had left for me.

I kicked open the door of my apartment with my foot, aimlessly flipping through the manual.

"Who's this?!" I heard my mom shout from the kitchen, running in to see the dog in my arms. She came over and took her from me, making baby faces at her.

"Why is she here?" she asked, finally.

I sighed. I had been dreading having to explain this to my mom. "Well, Mom, Chad's dad is marrying someone who's allergic to dogs, and… he needs me to take care of her until he can find a more p-permanent solution."

Mom stared at me, narrowing her eyes while stroking Phoebe's ears. "So this'll just be for a few days, huh?"

"Y-yeah," I said, biting my lower lip. I HATED lying to my mother, but it was the only thing I could do to save Chad's dog.

"Alright, fine. But she's staying in your room and you have to take her for walks and all that."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Mom. "

"Sure," she said, smiling. "Do you want anything to eat?"

I shook my head. "Nah, that's alright. I ate on the way home, and so has she." I motioned towards the dog, who was sitting contentedly on my bed.

"Okay. G'night, Sweetie."

"G'night, Mom."

*

OH. MY. _**GOSH.**_

That dog was up barking ALL NIGHT LONG. I _could not _get her to shut up. Every few minutes, when I'd finally get some shut eye, I'd wake up to find her "doing her business" either on my bed or all over my bedroom.

I put her in the bathtub and locked the door, which only caused her to cry more. I had to take her back into my room and sit with her, trying to coax her into sleep. Apparently she was missing Chad.

"It's okay, you'll see Chad in the morning at the studio! Don't worry, it's okay…" I kept whispering to the frightened pooch, but nothing seemed to calm her down.

Finally out of ideas, I reached for my blackberry and dialed the number 4 speed dial.

"Ello?" Chad said groggily. "Sonny? It's three in the morning!"

"Well it doesn't matter WHAT time it is, because thanks to Phoebe I've been up all night long!"

"Really?" Chad genuinely seemed surprised. "That's weird. She's usually good about sleeping."

"I think she misses you. I want you to talk to her, see if you can get her to go to sleep so I can get some REST!"

I put the phone up to the dogs' ear, turning the volume down so as to not damage her delicate ear drums.

I could faintly hear Chad's coaxing voice through the speakers, and I could see Phoebe's eyes start to blink slowly. She rested her head on her paws and slowly, slowly, she fell asleep.

I took the phone back. "Thanks, Chad," I whispered, eyeing the dog carefully to make sure she STAYED asleep. "I'm bringing her to the studio with me tom-, er, today, so that she can see you and know that you haven't abandoned her."

"Thanks, Sonny, because I miss her a lot," Chad sighed. I could hear him running his fingers through his 'perfect' hair.

"Sure. How often does she have to go for a walk? Once a day, week…?"

"If you could take her once a day, that'd be awesome. But if you can't squeeze it in, a few times a week will do."

"Alright. Good night."

"Yeah, good night. Oh, and Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

**Well? Should I write more? Or should it just stay a one-shot? Reviews are appreciated! Thank you so much! :) **


End file.
